


Touch

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian needs to relax after a hard days testing





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Sebastian drove the equivalent of two Spanish GPs in one day I just had to write this. Also it's so easy to put Seb and smut together!

As much as Sebastian loves driving his new car, after all the laps he completed today all he is looking forward to now is relaxing in his hotel room. Upon opening the door he sees her curled up on the bed reading. She looks up and smiles, "Good day?" "Yes", he replies "I'm feeling it now though" rubbing at his neck to emphasis his point. He unceremoniously throws himself on the bed. She laughs at him, kisses him softly and turns back to her book. "I'm in pain here and you're more interested in reading?", he adds a pained whimper. "And what would you rather me be doing then?" She's giving him a suspicious look now, knowing Sebastian's playful manner this could go anywhere. "A massage?" he's staring up at her now, his blue eyes twinkling. She smiles at him, "Anything for my champion". He leans up for a more passionate kiss, the book forgotten as it slips from her hands onto the floor.

  
She pulls aways and orders Seb onto his front. "Bossy" he pouts. She laughs, "tough my massage my rules!". He complies quickly, he never refuses what she asks. She straddles the bottom of his back and starts working her hands over his tense muscles. Sebastian let's out a contented sigh as he feels the stress relieve. "You're so good at this" he sighs. She works her way down his back, hearing him moan in pleasure. When she reaches his arse, she gives it a playful smack. His moans are getting louder and she can feel him moving underneath her. She stands up and orders him to turn over and remove his shirt. He doesn't hesitate to do as he's told. As soon as he does so, she resumes her position sitting on him, kissing him gently on the lips. She starts to move down his neck kissing every bit of him, enjoying how he's reacting to her touch. She pauses at his nipples, taking time to bite each one causing Sebastian to cry out in surprise "Mehr". She can feel his excitement , growing harder with every kiss and bite. She licks down his muscular chest, whilst moving her hips, giving Sebastian the contact he requires. He's breathless now, looking down on her, his eyes urging her lower.

  
Her hands are on his jeans button now, she pops it open. "Up" she tells him, encouraging him to lift his hips, just enough so she can drag them down his legs. His boxers follow quickly after, and she takes a minute to appreciate the sight laid in front of her. Sebastian is desperate for attention now and tries to pull her hands towards his achingly hard cock. "I need you to touch me" he begs. She bats his hands away, whilst laughing. "Come on Seb, you said a massage and didn't you say your balls don't tell you much? Surely they're fine as they are" the grin she's giving him is pure evil, she enjoying torturing him while he's this needy. "Trust you to remember that now" he huffs. She leans forward and gives him a hot messy kiss, "Let me make it better then".

  
She pushes against his cock and rubs hard, Sebastian grabs her arms, holding on tightly as he thrusts impatiently into her hand. "Don't stop" he moans breathlessly. She tightens her grip moving her hand, finding a rhythm that makes him moan her name over and over again. He's close, she can tell by the way his eyes are glazed over, so she tugs even harder determined to make him come. Suddenly Sebastian's eyes snap open and he grabs at her wrist pulling her hand away. "Mein liebling, I'd rather come inside you than your hand". She feels a flush of heat course through her body upon hearing these words. She stands up taking her time to remove her clothing, deliberately running her hand down her body as she does so, determined to give Sebastian a show. His eyes never leave her body, his blue eyes are intense and show nothing but desire. Hungrily she claims his lips in brutal kisses, each one becoming more heated. Sebastian uses his strength to turn them over. He trails a hand down her body and coaxes her legs open. Feeling how wet she is, he eases his length into her slowly. She groans out in pleasure at the feeling, "please Seb faster, Härter bitte!". He starts to move, thrusting further each time, enjoying the sound of her strangled moans. He reaches up and gently holds the side of her face, wanting to watch every single thing she does. He pulls all the way out, leaving just the tip of his cock in her, then without warning slams back into her. "Seb!" She screams his name out loud, losing all other coherent thoughts apart from how good he's making her feel. Sebastian keeps up a brutal pace, their combined moans filling the air. They know each other is close to completion and all it takes is Sebastian reaching down to where they are joined, stroking her clit, making her come apart and fall apart. He follows soon after, burying his face in her neck as he loses control.

  
They lay there entwined, trying to get their breath back before Sebastian pulls out and manoeuvres them around so she is comfortable in his arms. She murmurs contently,"I love you, my champion". "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Liebling, even if you've made my muscles ache even more" he replies with a cheeky grin on his face. Her eyes feel heavy with sleep, before she drifts off she says "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" "I always do, liebling"

**Author's Note:**

> My German is sketchy at best, if there are any mistakes blame Google translate!


End file.
